


Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Aurora’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Aurora’

The sky grew darker and darker as Thunderbird 2 approached the shores of Alaska. Millions upon millions of stars were twinkling among the deep blue backdrop. Alan presses his face and gloved hands against one of the cockpit windows. He is all smiles and big goofy grins, which could only mean one thing: he is in a happy place at long last. 

The past week had been filled with tense rescues and dangerous situations up in space, which required Thunderbird 3 and its young pilot’s services. Even during the most wonderful time of the year, someone somewhere will find themselves in need of International Rescue’s assistance. 

Virgil noticed Alan’s quieter-than-usual demeanour and decided to treat him to something soothing and spectacular this New Year’s Eve – far away from the hustle and bustle that is the Tracy family ringing in the new year.

The big green hulk landed with a gentle thud onto the frozen tundra. Just ahead lay a vast ocean of frozen ice, and to their right, a chain of glaciers and icebergs-to-be. Virgil wrapped a blanket around Alan’s shoulders – you can never be too safe out here – and ruffled his brother’s blonde locks. 

Above them, large streaks of fluorescent green light flashed across the sky, spreading out into thin whisps. Sometimes it would fizz and crackle like fireworks. Again and again, the lights danced and disappeared. 

‘Whoa.’

‘Hey, I promised you fireworks that would blow your mind and I aim to deliver,’ Virgil said, shrugging and trying to sound like aurora hunting was just one of his many talents – while in fact he had had to enlist John’s help to predict where they might find this light show on this particular day.

Alan craned his neck to watch them pass overhead – the eerie green light reflecting in his baby blue eyes. He was so absorbed by the phenomenon that he barely noticed how all the pent-up tension and adrenaline that had been building up was finally leaving his body. 

Virgil, however, was aware of those subtle changes. He was watching his brother like a fierce guard dog, determined to keep the noodle child of the Tracy family safe and happy.

Virgil reached into the backpack he’d hauled along and cracked open a bottle of non-alcoholic fizzy juice. He expertly poured both of them a fluted glass full of the sweet drink. 

‘Happy New Year, little bro.’

‘Happy New Year, big fella.’


End file.
